This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This proposal is about the search for the perfect fat, i.e. one that is trans fat-free but low is in saturated fatty acids. The PI proposes that a palm DAG may be an excellent choice. The hypothesis is that the modified fat (either palm DAG or palm kernel DAG), compared to the parent fat will result in a higher HDL-C, lower LDL-C, and lower LDL-C/HDL-C ratio, as well as potentially lower TG levels. A diet of 15 g/day of the palm or palm kernel DAG fat will be tested against the parent, unmodified palm or palm kernel fat. The study will be a randomized, 2-period, blinded cross-over design. A control background diet will be used throughout the feeding periods. Participants will include healthy men and women, 30-60 years of age, with moderately elevated LDL-C (120-175 mg/dL) and with HDL-C of 30-50 mg/dL and triglycerides of 120-350 mg/dL.